Pirates of the Caribbean: A fallen Sparrow
by ToWritePurebloodOnHerArms
Summary: Indianna is waiting for the return of her father, and her mother knows then when he does return. Chaos will be his companion. Rating may change. Sequel being planned.
1. Chapter 1

The road was quiet...too quiet, the pounding of horses hoofs could be heard upon the horizon. A black horse was first to appear, racing down the country lane. A smirk crossed the features of the girl riding it, gloved hands tightened on the grip of the reins and she clicked her tongue to speed up. Her hair was a long brown, flowing freely with the wind. She wore a determined expression, her booted foot hitting the horse in the side - not too hard and yet not too soft. "Come on..." She muttered under her breath, eager to make it to her destination ahead of her apponant.

"Indianna!" A voice could be heard calling, the girl turned her head to see a white horse appear from a shortcut. _Cheater._ She looked back, ignoring her mothers shouts. Her mother was very much like her daughter, but older, her face much softer then it used to be. It was asif she had given her youthful self to her daughter in exchange for the changes, although she was still very beautiful. Both of them tanned and dark eyed. "Indianna!" The woman shouted again, "Slow down!"

The girl was indeed far from 'slowing down' instead she was more intent on speeding up, her mother appeared to be doing the same anxious to catch up with her daughter.

The race was on, both women eager to beat the other. Indianna tugged the reins violently, turning in a new direction. The scenery was changing fast from country side to water front, Indianna smiled. The ship docks in view.

Her father was coming back today, it was rumoured for one thing and rumours about Jack Sparrow. _Captain _Jack Sparrow were almost, always true. Indianna had been let down by him before, time and time again he had written saying her would return but he never did. She hadn't seen him since her eighth birthday, she was now seventeen. She could still remember him, his face, his hair, his smile. Those gold teeth shining when he'd grin. Every year on her birthday she wished for him to return from sea and every year she go her hopes up only to have them crushed again.

She wasn't sure what to expect when he would come back, it had been herself and her mother for a long time. Angelica Teach. Captain Jack Sparrow's only love, just like he was hers. Indianna could tell that her mother missed him, she'd done nothing but fake everything from the moment he walked out when she was eight years old. She was a good mother, there was no saying otherwise, but Indianna had wished that she would of moved on.

When she finally reached the docks, she slowed her horse down enough for her to jump from him. There were ships towering over her from every port, she glanced around for signs that her father was here. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing...

She had been let down, again.

Angelica let out a breath through her nose, sliding from her horse and retreating to her daughter's side. "Your father works in mysterious ways." She whispered, her voice thick with the spanish accent she carried. "He's an unpredicatable man, Indie." Angelica moved her arm around her daughters shoulders, pulling her close. Indianna sighed, looking up at her mother with a smile that didn't quite reach.

He would return soon, and when he did. She'd be ready for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you read too much your eyes will fall out." Angelica Teach commented, watching her daughter from across their back porch. Indianna was curled up, book in her lap on the porch swing.

"If you miss someone too much the world will pass you by." Indianna replied, she glanced up to her mother who 'tutted' and shook her head. "John Procter has his eye on you y'know?"

"And if he knows what's good for him, he'll focus on his dairy farm." Angelica rolled her eyes, bored of the conversation that she knew was brewing. The 'I think you should move on now' conversation.

"Alright." Indianna shrugged, looking back at her book. "I'm just saying..."

Angelica looked her daughter over, and waited for the speech. But it didn't come. She frowned, moving from her seat to slip onto the porch swing next to Indianna. The girl shifted for her mother, "You think too much." Angelica smiled, kissing her daughters forehead.

"You don't think enough." Indianna giggled, feeling her mother poke at her side playfully. "Tell me the story of the two pirates again?" Indianna closed her book, her attention focused on her mother.

Angelica shook her head, "You've heard that story enough, don't you think?" Indianna shook her head, pouting. "You're too much like him." Both women didn't need a name to know who they were referring to. Indianna pouted more, and Angelica sighed deeply. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you but next time you tell yourself."

Indianna grinned, snuggling into her mother's side. She loved this story, love, adventure, passion. The story of two pirates who fall in love. The story of her mother and father.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl and a pirate..." Indianna listened intently to the story, watching her mother's face soften at the mention of his name, she smiled. He had promised he'd come back to them, and even though he'd broken promise after promise. He would eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews, I promise the chapters will be longer as soon as the drama comes (Which will be the next chapter!) ;D Keep reviewing!_

* * *

><p>A splash of cold water and a choke for air was heard around the cabin, "Get up ye' lazy pig!" A large man holding a bucket of water spat, he stared down at the dreadlocked man before him. "Scrub the deck."<p>

The man stared at him, waving his finger drunkenly. "Y'know, I'm still a-"

"_Captain_." The larger man interrupted, "_Captain Jack Sparrow, _I know. But you're not no mores. Now scrub!"

Jack frowned, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on and it wasn't due to the amount of alcohol that was consumed the night before. He looked down at the now half full bucket and rolled his eyes, kicking it with a curse. He hadn't meant to of lost a bet, it had actually been going rather well until he...well, lost. Jack had been too drunk to remember what he gambeled, but when he woke up on the 'The Rapture' he knew he had gone wrong somewhere. He was supposed to be heading home, to his daughter and... _Angelica._

Jack adjusted his hat, jumping from the hammock he had been sleeping in, he needed to escape...but how?

* * *

><p>Completely oblivious to her ex-lovers actual location, Angelica Teach was in the midst of chopping apples to make an apple pie for herself and Indianna. She cut forcefully at the apple, her attention focused yet again on Jack.<p>

He had let Indianna down, again. Let her down, again and no doubt about it let himself down. Again.

She'd had it with his promises. His letters of apologies. They meant nothing, she even knew that, if he meant them he wouldn't of broken them one after the other in the first place. Indianna had been let down by him so many times that it had gotten to the point were forgive and forget were no longer words to be in the same sentence and Jack Sparrow. "Captain." She mumbled, the knife missing the skin of her thumb by a close inch.

"Stupid...bastard." Why did she have to love him? 'Move on' her daughter says, that's easier said then done. Indianna was a painful reminder everyday of Jack and everything he'd done to her. It was especially harder to move on since her daughter was determined to see him. Hypocrite.

* * *

><p>Indianna kicked an apple core down the street, she'd had enough of her mother's moping and her father's promise breaking. She wanted out. Yet...she wanted in too.<p>

She loved the stories her mother told her of her fathers adventures, the Black Pearl, Davy Joans, Blackbeard, The breadrin court. She wanted to be apart of it, but her mother had disagreed. to her, Indianna's place was with her. Indianna figured that her mother didn't want to let go of her only child because she reminded her of the man she loved.

A man she probably would never see again.

_'Once upon a time, there was a girl and a pirate. The girl was beautiful, she had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She lived in a convent, abandoned by her mother and she wished that one day she would meet her prince and he would take her away...'_

Her mother didn't get the prince she wanted, she got a scruffy pirate named Jack Sparrow instead. The man who had broken into the convent, and left with a few valuables that included her virginity and her heart.

* * *

><p><em>The tale that Angelica told Indianna will eventually come out as a story in this one, like random extracts like the one in this chapter :) x<em>


	4. Chapter 4

It was late evening by the time Indianna had decided she should be getting back home to her mother, she was in the stables just across the field from her home. She'd rode horses for as long as she could remember, she loved the feel of the wind in her hair. The feel of freedom.

She sighed, raking up a lump of hay and dumping it to the hay pile. Freedom. Something she longed for, something her father had, her mother once had and what she would never get.

_Tap. Tap...THUMP!_

The young girl looked up, gripping the rake tightly in her hand. Charlie, her horse, looked up from chewing his food, grass hanging limply from his mouth. Indianna glanced around, frowning, she looked to Charlie and shrugged before going back to stacking hay.

There was another bang, and Indianna turned holding the rake out in front of her. "Who's there?" She said, glancing around, the barn door wide open. Indianna frowned, that was closed before...

Rake in hand she moved closer to the barn door, it was most likely the stable boy. "Tom?" There was no reply. "Mum?" Nothing...

She stepped out into the yard, it was cold and she could see her breath. Indianna sighed, dropping the rake.

_Bang._ Indianna turned back towards the barn just as a large arm looped around her waist. She felt herself being lifted up off the ground and screamed, kicking her legs and wriggling furriously. "Keep still, Teach and your death wont hurt." Indianna stopped moving to heard the rough voice in her ear, the words registered in her head and she started kicking and screaming again.

"Mom! Anybody! Help!" A large hand covered her mouth, and her cries turned to mumbles against skin. Tears pricked her eyes, panic rising in her chest.

"Jack Sparrow, ye' father. Where is he?" The raspy voice breathed into her ear, warm breath hitting against the skin of her neck. The man holding her shook her, "Answer me!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head as her mumbles got louder. "Tell me, bitch!" He tightened the grip on her waist and mouth, he was crushing her.

Indianna opened her eyes again, the barn was getting smaller as the man dragged her backwards towards the open road. The next thing she knew there was a white cloth over her mouth and nose and everything went black...


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know where he is!" Indianna sobbed, her hair was wet and sticking to her face, she'd her head dunked in water until the point of drowning and her hands had been bound behind her back. She was aching.

They were men who had taken her, she understood they were looking for Jack reasons why were still unknown. All that she cared about was her mother, was she okay? Had they gotten her?

The largest man, the man who'd taken her, slapped her in the face. He was sweating, and he was dressed in, what could of been, finery. He was a pirate. It didn't take much to figure it out. They all were.

"Tell me!" He growled, his face inches from hers.

"Stop." There was a voice from the back of the room, Indianna squinted trying to look. He was tall, dark haired and better looking then the others. He gave her a handsome grin, and pushed the larger man aside. "Beating the girl, Crusher, will not get any information."

"Sorry, Sir." Crusher nodded, stepping back a bit to let the new man aside. "Just thought that she would of admitted it by now..." Crusher glared at Indianna and she looked down.

The handsome man grabbed her chin, lifting her face to look at him, he smiled. "Pretty little thing, ain't ya'...just like your mother." He sniggered, and the comment about her mother made him less attractive to Indianna. "Names, Cutter. John Cutter."

John grinned, brushing a lock of hair from Indianna's face. "We need a word with your father, now be a good girl and tell me where he is."

Indianna breathed harshly, her hands trembling, "I don't know.." Her voice was coarse from crying and screaming, her eyes puffy from tears. "If I knew, I'd tell you."

"It's funny, because it was rumoured that he was returning here for you," He laughed, "And your beautiful mother..." He clicked his fingers, and two men appeared dragging Angelica Teach by her arms. She was bound and gagged, but unbelievably calm.

Indianna stared at her mother, who stared back. John smiled, "Looks like it's time for a treasure hunt, lads!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. _Indianna stared at the droplets of water that were leaking through the ceiling of her cell, herself and her mother had been locked away at the bottom of a ship. All she knew was that John was taking them on the search for her father, and herself and her mother were the bait.

Angelica sighed deeply, rubbing her wrists which were irritated by the chains. "India," She whispered softly, "Are you okay?"

Indianna looked to her and nodded, "Are you?"

Angelica smiled, "Yes."

Indianna grinned, looking down into her lap, she frowned. Her mother seemed calm, but didn't look like she was planning anything for their great escape. What would she of done if this was the old days? If it was Jack with her in this situation? More importantly, what would Jack do?

_Think like Jack, think like Jack, think like- _She found herself staring at the cell door, something about the hinges...she inclined her head, shifting closer. They were rusted. Very rusted.

Angelica looked to her daughter, she had the look in her eye, a look of mischief. A look that she'd no doubt inherited from Jack Sparrow. "What are you planning?" Angelica whispered.

Indianna smiled, "The hinges are rusted..." She glanced around the room, her eyes falling on the bench that her mother was sat on. "I have an idea, but we just need the keys."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on," Indianna cooed, waving the bone in her hand around. She glanced to the dog that she was trying to lure closer, he tilted his head at her the keys in his mouth clinking at the movement. "_Please_, come here."

"The dog wont move." Indianna looked over at her mother who was fast asleep, she frowned and looked around. "Over here." Indianna looked to the cell opposite theres, a woman. No doubt about the same age as Angelica, she was dark skinned with dreadlocked hair. "Name's Tia Dalma." She gave a rotten toothed grin.

Indianna nodded, "You know how to get the dog over here?"

"I've tried," Tia Dalma laughed, her accent jamaican. "Your best route of escape is when they let you out to walk around."

"I can't wait that long!" Indianna grew imaptient, shaking the bone furiously. The dog moved forwards, "Come on, boy." She breathed.

Tia Dalma held her breath, watching the dog move closer and closer until...

"Got them!" Indianna said triumphantly, she snatched the keys up, dropping the bone for the dog. Her voice woke Angelica, and when she spotted her daughter undoing the shackles on her wrist she smiled. Definitely Jack Sparrows daughter.

When they were both free, Indianna helped her mother lift up the bench. Both of them moving it over towards the cell door, they pushed it between the gaps. "Uno, Dos, Tres!" Angelica muttered, together they hitched up the bench causing the hinges on the door to break, and both of them to be free.

Tia Dalma smiled at them, her eyes catching Angelica's. "Free me?" She whispered, her eyes pleading. Angelica remembered her, she was the one who had stolen Jack, the one who had ruined her life in one night. She looked to Indianna and then back and Tia, she nodded and took the keys from her daughter, moving to unlock Tia Dalma's cell.

Within seconds the three women were creeping down the hall towards the stairs, Angelica had managed to find a sword along the way (It had been impaled through a skeleton) Jack had taught her how to handle the sword. He had taught her a lot.

_'The girl finally met her prince when he came to rescue her from her prison, with him he brought chaos and adventure. A sword, he taught her how to use. A compass, which led her to what she wanted most. The latter she didn't need, because what she wanted most was with her at that moment.'_

* * *

><p><em>I promise that the next chapter will be longer, guys! :) xxxx<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Jack Sparrow stared out across the sea, it was empty and for the first time in his life he felt nothing as he looked at it. He was supposed to be with his little girl and Angelica, which of whom would never forgive him for failing to return, again.

He leaned over the side of the boat, he needed rum. A lot of rum.

"Ship ahead!" Jack looked up hearing the first mate shouting to everyone on board to ready the canons. A ship. A fight. He smiled, an escape.

* * *

><p>Indianna Teah had never handled a sword before, so when her mother had found another and handed it to her she felt oddly happy, she felt trusted to protect someone she loved. Her mother, under normal circumstances would never even allow her daughter to cut an apple in fear of her cutting herself, let alone handle a sword. Tia Dalma had her own weapon, a small knife she had hidden in her boot, Indianna glanced from her mother to their new accomplaice back to the door that would lead them out on deck.<p>

"You ready?" Angelica whispered, she watched her daughter nod and pushed open the door, the three women sprinted up the steps not expecting to be greeted with a fight upon deck.

Angelica looked around herself, gunshots and cannon fire filled the air as the two ships battled. She reached for Indianna's arm, pulling her up the steps towards the Captains cabbin, "You stay in here, Indy."

Indianna shook her head, "No! I'm coming with you!"

"It's too dangerous," Angelica pulled her daughter quickly, gun fire missing them by inches. "You'll be safer in there."

"But...I-"

"No! You do as I tell you, if you got hurt I wouldn't know what to do. I'll come back for you Indianna, I promise."

Indianna sighed with defeat, stepping backwards into the cabbin, "Be careful."

Angelica turned, reaching a hand out to grab hold of loose rope that hung from the sails, she gripped it tightly as she did a run and jump over the side of the boat to reach the opposition, her eyes catching the words 'Rapture' written at the back of the ship.

* * *

><p><em>I don't really like this chapter, but the next one's going to be more dramatic :) x<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with work and college :) This one's short for the build up into the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I love you all! :D _

* * *

><p>Stepping back into the captains cabin like her mother had told her, Indianna could barely hear the noises of war that were coming from outside. She looked around, it was quiet in here...too quiet.<p>

"Indianna Teach." John Cutter was sat at his desk, observing her. The girl spund on her heel to face him.

"You're not fighting with your crew?" She breathed, the captain smiled. "Coward."

John slammed his fist down upon the table, "Who are you to call me a coward?" He stood now, making his way over to her, backing her into the drinks cabinet. "Such a pretty little thing..."

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her wince as a reflex. John grabbed her face in his hands, "So much like your mother." He whispered before crushing his lips against hers.

'_...And left with a few valuable that included her virginity and her heart...'_


	10. Chapter 10

Indianna squirmed against John Cutters mouth, attempting to push away from him but he was far too strong for her. She opened her mouth for him, allowing him access too keep him occupied. Without warning, she bit down on his lip until she tasted blood and he had let out a yelp and jumped away. She drew her sword and pointed it at him.

"Careful, girl. You could really hurt yourself with that." He breathed, lunging for her again. He got a good grip of her arm, twisting her to press her front against the wall. "I've always wanted to do a girl from behind..."

Indianna struggled against him, "Don't you dare!" She was a virgin, and this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be with someone she loved, someone who loved her.

She then found it extremely lucky that at that very moment, someone had chose to crash straight through the windows of the cabin and land onto the desk. John drew his own sword this time, turning to fight off the intruder as Indianna stood watching. Her heart in her mouth. "Jack Sparrow." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack tilted his hat to Indianna, not noticing who she was at that moment as his sword swung against Johns, both men fighting to kill. Indianna held her breath, unsure of helping or not. She heard her mothers words '_If anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what I'd do.' _and decided that yes, she would help.

"John!" She shouted, the man looked round just as she swung her sword in his direction. He laughed bringing his round too meet hers. Jack jumped down off the desk, and moved eagerly to help this girl who looked strangely familiure...

Ducking just as John Cutters sword met the wall behing her, Indianna moved round on her skilled feet only to bump into Jack. "You are experienced."

"Just like my mother." Indy replied, "Now, help me!" John looked over, still trying to pull his sword from the wall as Indianna and Jack pushed the drinks cabinet straight onto him, he let out a yell and jumped back only to fall.

Jack Sparrow grabbed Indianna's arm and pulled her towards the smashed windows, "Up is down." He muttered to her before pushing her out.

Indianna actually thought she was going to die as she fell, so close to hitting the surface of the water just as Jack appeared again, he was clinging to a rope as he caught her in his arms and swung them round to land on the deck of The Rapture. "I have to find my mother!" Indianna yelled to her father.

"Good luck!" He nodded, before hurrying off.

Indianna scowled, running after him. "My mother is Angelica Teach!" She shouted.

Jack stopped spun around and stared at his daughter, "Indianna." He breathed.

There was an explosion, it filled the air and a wave of heat and wind hit Indianna, completely knocking her off her feet. She luckily fell just as debree sprayed in the direction of where she had been standing, but she didn't really care about herself. Her mother was more important.

She crawled through the wreckage, the fight still raging on between the two ships, reaching the helm she pulled herself up. Her blue eyes searching the deck.

Angelica yelled as her sword pierced straight through a man who had been rather keen on killing her, turning her sword clashed with anothers. Her heart almost stopping when her eyes met Jacks.


	12. Chapter 12

The last time Angelica Teach had laid her eyes on Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. He had abandoned herself and Indianna for his travels. Nine years ago. So when her eyes met his she felt every single emotion that she promised herself she'd never feel again, come flooding back to her.

Her eyes darkened and she moved her sword to hit his again, she was pissed and he knew why.

"Angelica, how lovely too see you again!" Jack smirked, "You know, you could have someones eye out."

Angelica yelled in frustration, moving swiftly as their swords clashed in all directions. "Hopefully yours, Sparrow!"

"Now, that's just rude." Jack said sarcastically. "We both know you don't mean that."

"You bastard, Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain.." Jack interrupted, recieving a harsh shove in the chest.

"You're the reason we're here. That your own _daughter_ is in danger. Because of you!" She made to shove him again, but Jack caught her wrists and pulled her close.

"We have too escape." He whispered, eyes searching hers. "Me, you and Indianna."

"No! I'm not going with you, and neither is she. Look at the mess we're in already because of you!" Her heart started to race at his closeness. "Don't just think you can give me that smile, and I'll melt into your arms. It's not going to work, Jack. Not with me. Not anymore."

Indianna ran towards her parents, "We have too leave. Now!" She yelled, explosions taking place from every angle.

"I agree with her." Jack pointed to his daughter and smirked at Angelica, "Girls right."

Angelica sighed, looking from her daughter to the man she loved, "Me and Indianna are going. Alone."

"What?-" Indianna gasped, "We can't! We have to stay together-"

"No, Indianna. We don't." And with that, she pulled her daughter away from Jack, who watched them leave.

He'd catch them up. He smirked, he always caught up with Angelica.


	13. Chapter 13

_Runaway. Runaway. Runaway. _Indianna told herself. She had lost sight of her father as Angelica pulled her towards the long boats, "Help me." Her mother said, hauling up on side.

Indianna shook her head, "The man you've loved for lord knows how many years, the father of your child... is right back there, and you've just _left_ him!"

"Your father's a big man, he can take care of himself." Angelica tutted, "It has nothing to do with you. You've barely known him. When it was just me and him he'd abandon me at every chance he got. Now, help."

Indianna sighed, helping her mother move the boat to the other side and over the sea. Angelica climbed in, "Get in Indianna..."

Her daughter shook her head, starting too pull the rope so that the boat started to lower. "Indianna! I said get in the boat!"

"No." Indianna whispered. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She nodded too her mother, "I love you." She waved, before turning and hurrying off too find her father.

"Indianna! Indianna!" Angelica shouted, shit hit the side of the boat with an oar.

A man smirked watching the younger version of Angelica Teach leave her mothers side, his rotten teeth glinting in the sun. Now was time for payback on Jack Sparrow.


	14. Chapter 14

_Again, I'm sorry for how late this is! :) I hope you all like it just as much as I love your reviews! x_

* * *

><p><em>If you could only see the beast you made of me, I kept it in but now it seems you've set it running free...<em>

Angelica had no choice but to row a fair distance away from the two fighting ships, otherwise she would of been crushed between them. She stared at them from where she was now... Her baby, her little girl was on there right now...

* * *

><p>Barbossa nodded to his first mate, a large man with a butchers knife, he pointed to Indianna who was seconds away from reaching her father. "Do me proud..." He muttered, the man nodded and prowled away.<p>

* * *

><p>John Cutter had finally managed to wriggle free when he climbed from his cabbin window and moved around to the deck. He turned to search with his eyes, where was she...something in the distance he noticed instead. A ship. A ship with black sails. It was getting closer...<p>

The Black Pearl.

He felt his heartbeat in his mouth and ran off into the crowd to gather valuables.

* * *

><p>Indianna Teach fought her way back to her father, finally reaching his side. "Jack, you have to leave with us!" She yelled, dodging the swing of a sword.<p>

Jack's eyes widened, that was not part of the plan..."No, you're supposed to be with your mother!"

"I left her to stay with you..." She replied, watching him. "I need you both."

Jack turned to look at her, noticing the Black Pearl and shook his head. "Indianna you have to get off this boat...NOW!"

The girl stared at her father, he didn't want her. Her mother had been right. "You're a liar." She whispered, before disappearing into the crowd.

Shit. Jack watched her go, he should follow her to make sure she got to her mother safely. He was about to, but then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, the sound of a girl screaming and everything went black...


	15. Chapter 15

When Jack Sparrow awoke, the first thing her noticed was that he was face down in the sand, lifting his head up he looked around and scowled. He knew this island. This was the very island he had been put on many times before, the most memorable - the muttany.

He got to his feet and noticed that he wasn't the only occupant.

Angelica Teach had her hands bound behind her back, just like he did, and was sat glaring up at him. "I've been trying to get you to wake for the past hour." She hissed.

"Lovely to see you too!" Jack replied, "How long have we been here?"

"I'm not sure..." Angelica looked around, no ships in sight. "A good while I'd say. They have Indianna..."

"Who? Who has her?"

"Barbossa."

"What? How? When?"

"He was aboard the Rapture, attacked when our ships started to attack each other. After seeing you, Indianna was supposed to come with me. But she didn't, she left to be with you-"

"I told her to go back to you," Jack interrupted. "I watched her!"

"She didn't make it..." Angelica mumbled, "I heard her screaming and came back instantly. That's how I got captured...then next thing I know, I wake up next to you on this god forsaken island."

"You have a pistol?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

"No, they didn't frisk me. They didn't take my knife, I can feel it in my boot." Angelica moved her bound arms under her bum and shimmed them down her legs with flexible skill.

"You were always smart..." Jack grinned, watching her free herself. "Now, help me."

Angie laughed, "You think I'm going to help you? You're the reason me and Indy are here in the first place! The reason Indianna is god knows where! You can forget being freed Jack Sparrow."

"How will you find her without me?" Jack smirked, giving her a smug look.

She glanced at him, "You know where they are?"

He nodded, "Of course."


	16. Chapter 16

_So sorry for the wait, guys! I've just been so busy lately! :O I hope you can forgive me with this gift of mild smut!_

48 hours. Two days. Angelica Teach was loosing it, "You _said_ we'd be off this island by now!" She yelled to Jack, "You _said-_"

"I _say_ a lot of things," Jack replied with a glare. "Now shush, I'm thinking. Since that wench Elizabeth Swan burned the rum we have nothing to-"

"Elizabeth Swan?" Angelica looked to him, folding her arms. "Who's Elizabeth Swan? Why was she on this island? Why did she burn the rum?"

He rubbed his temple, "Far too many questions to answer, Angelica."

"Answer."

"She's William Turners Juliett, we were both dropped off here because of William's inability to bargain properly and she wanted an escape."

Angelica nodded slowly, "So you didn't..."

"No," He smiled slowly. "Wouldn't of worked out since she killed me," He noticed her puzzled look. "Long story."

The latina woman looked back out over the sea, frowning, her little girl was out there. "She must be terrified."

He glanced to her, shit. She was crying. "She's a brave girl," He smiled, shifting to wrap his arm round her shoulder. "You must forget that she's my daughter too."

Angelica sniffed, turning to throw her arms around him, Jack stiffened but soon relaxed. "Oh god..."

"You know, the last time me and you-" He stopped at Angelica's pinch, "Alright. Never mind."

"No," She sat up, frowning. "You know, Indianna is intent on me moving on from you. She reckons if I keep depending on you the whole world will pass me by and I wont realize till it's too late."

He swallowed, he didn't like that thought.

"She's told me to start looking at seeing others," She tilted her head, fingers running over his cheek. "But you know what I'm like Jack."

He stared into her eyes, leaning close to her, she was truly _intoxicating._

She smirked when his lips met hers, biting instantly as she pulled him closer, hands fisting at the material of his shirt. "You're dangerous to me." He whispered into her ear when he pulled back, biting at the soft spot beneath it which caused her to shiver, "Poisonous."

"We're very much alike." Angelica whispered back.

"Too much."

They went for each other then, buttons popping and teeth biting, her nails dug into his skin as he moved his kisses over her chest. Oh how he had missed this, she was his. Forever his.

Soon they were both as bare as the other. Jack looked her over, smirking, her hair was messed and her cheeks were flushed in excitement and he knew he really wouldn't of been able to stop even if he really wanted to.

He positioned himself and looked to her, she nodded and he thrusted straight into her. She hissed at first, holding him tightly, it had been a while but soon she adjusted and they were at a fast rythm both of them muttering things that would make the pope blush.

She threw her head back after a few minutes when he hit that spot inside of her, she was close and if she tightened anymore he would explode too.

"Shit..." She gasped, "Jack I'm..." And she did, wave after wave of pleasure hitting her over and over.

Jack groaned out as he finished with her, smirking at her closed eyes and parted lips. They finished with a kiss then, holding her tightly when they gave in to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Glad I'm forgiven! :) And to the person who asked about Indianna being saved, well we'll have to see wont we? Again this is only short, but then again the story is over soon! But not to worry I am planning a sequel!_

* * *

><p>"If you keep squirming I will have to drop ye' into the big blue and feed the sharks." Barbossa spat, watching as Indianna wriggled as two of his men fitted her with chains. "I'll compliment ye' with those chains, cold metal fits your pale neck perfectly."<p>

Ragetti moved forwards, his wooden eye wobbling, "The men and I have a proposal, sir." Barbossa nodded and he continued, "Would you still have the black dress that Miss Swan wore?"

The captain with miniture gravestones for teeth grinned slowly, looking Indianna over. "Undress 'er boys."

Indianna screamed, squirming more until she heard a womans voice, a familiar womans voice, "Stop!"

Barbossa narrowed his eyes, "Tia Dalma...what did I tell you-"

"You are more then this," She hissed, going to the girl. "You _know_ how cruel I can be!" She folded her arms, glaring him down.

"Very well," He muttered. "Then you must dress her."

So Tia Dalma did, the men leaving her to it, she smiled as she slipped the dress over Indianna's shoulders. "You're a brave girl." She muttered.

"I'm my fathers daughter." She half agreed, looking down to watch her hands tie the laces, "You know Barbossa?"

Tia nodded, "So does your father."

"Oh?"

"Oh," She repeated, "Barbossa used to be your fathers first mate...but he put together a muttany, throwing your father onto an island to die, of course Jack escaped and they've hated each other since."

Indianna frowned, "Still doesn't explain why I am here."

Tia Dalma looked to her, "He has not said?"

"No, I-"

Tia walked from her to find Barbossa.


End file.
